Accidental Witch
by goodnight moonshine
Summary: A young English woman accidentaly stumbles upon the Hogwarts Express and rides the train to Hogwarts. The problem is, she doesn't know where she is and has no way to return back to London.
1. Platform 7

Everything was blurring together. The people around me were numerous and I didn't recognize any of them. I looked up at a large sign above my head. The words were written in a large red font that I barely made out as: "King's Cross." I stumbled, looking up at the sign, but I realized that I could just take the train back home.   
  
As I stumbled through the crowds of people, looking for Platform 7, I recalled my voyage here. I was at Sam's party, he was turning fourteen. His mom and dad went out for the evening, reminding him, and the rest of us party-goers, to stay inside once it got dark. We all agreed to her commands.   
  
My head was spinning as I stared up at the number above my head. It looked like 14, but I wasn't positive. I'm was sure it was not 7. I continued my search.  
  
Kelley suggested, as soon as their car drove away, that we get out the Dinner Wine. Sam chuckled at the idea. Everyone else wanted some alcohol, so we all started chanting. Sam held up his hands as if it would stop us and said, "Wine? Who needs wine when I know where my dad keeps his American-Brewed Beer?" Everyone cheered. I had never had beer in my life, but, there's a first time for everything.  
  
I began to run, looking up at the dirty-white numbers. 14. 13. 15. I stopped. "15? What?" I stood there for a minute staring at the number. Why would 15 come after 13? I tried to focus on the number and it became a little clearer. The number was 12. Satisfied that the numbers were still in order, I continued to tread through the many Londoners.   
  
Although the beer had a dissatisfying taste, once I began to drink it, I couldn't stop. After two hours I had had 3 beers and was more drunk than ever. Sam looked at the clock and gave an unsettling expression.   
  
"My parents are gonna be home in fifteen minutes!" He shouted over all the drunk teenagers. "You need to go home, NOW!" Because of his drunkenness he didn't realize how rude he was being, neither did the rest of us.  
  
I staggered away from his house, which was only 2 kilometers from King's Cross. Many others followed me there. But I was left alone to look for Platform 7. I passed Platform 12 and 11 without tripping or stumbling too badly.   
  
As I past Platform 10 and I was making my way towards 9, there was something in the middle of the walkway that I didn't notice at the time. It was close to one of the large brick pillars  
  
which separated the Platforms. As I stumbled by, I tripped over that book and I was about to crash straight into pillar. Unable to stop my fall, I braced my self for a hard crash, but when I fell flat against the ground, I was shocked to find that I didn't not fall into the pillar. I opened my eyes to see a train. One I'd never seen before at King's Cross. It was the only train I could see, so it was the only one I could take. I couldn't read the small writing on it to see where it was headed. I figured I could work it out when I got there.  
  
I made towards the entrance on the train where a group of teenagers stood waving goodbye to people at the station. I squeezed through them and walked onto the train. Different compartments were set with sliding glass doors. Some of the curtains were opened, while others remained closed. I looked through the glass looking for an empty compartment. When I found one, I opened the door with much force, then slammed it shut behind me. I sat down hard on the cushioned seats and passes out. 


	2. Cloaks, Robes, and Witches

I felt a hard object proding at my ribcage. I let out a low groan. Who was disturbing me? I had only been asleep for an hour. Or so I thought. I rolled over on the seat to see who was poking me. I stretched my arms out and hit the metal wall. I groaned again as I pulled open my eyes. There were two girls standing over me wearing cloaks. 'Where am I?' I thought to my self as I struggled to sit up. As soon as my body reached a vertical position I realized I had a massive hangover. "Ugh," I said aloud, clutching my head with my hands. "Sorry, I had to wake you. It's been three hours and we are almost there. You'll want to be getting your robes on," the girl had good intentions, that I could tell. She had dark brown hair with a bit of volume to it. Freckles were still fresh on the bridge of her nose. She wore a gentle smile outlined with rosy pink lips. "Robes?" my confused shone bright. Between my hangover and just waking up, I had no clue what was going on. I looked to the other girl. She had dark, raven colored hair that fell straight onto her bosom. Her face was sun-bronzed and she had perfectly shaped eye-brows. Her high cheekbones enhanced her ocean-blue eyes. "Yes, and you best hurry, we should be arriving any minute," the brown haired girl continued to smile, "you can change in here, we'll guard the door." The two began to exit. "Wait-," the both stopped at the sound of my voice. My hangover was nagging. "do either of you have any Advil?" They both gave me confused looks. "Hangover," I pointed to my aching head as I said the word. "I don't have any Advil, but I know a Anti-Hangover Spell," it was the darker haired girl who spoke. She had a smoky voice that echoed about the metal walls of our compartment. Spell? Cloaks? Robes? I was dreaming. I knew I must have been. What kind of dream was this? I'd never had a dream about witches before, save for when I was a child and was frightened of them. Both of the girls looked so real and so vivid. And my hangover, it was so real and it hurt so much. How could this possibly be a dream? You can't feel things in dreams, and I can guarantee that I felt that hangover. But how could this possibly be real? Witches, spells, and cloaks? I was dreaming. But the hangover.... I laughed. It was a nervous instinct I had. I didn't know what to do so I laughed. It was almost like an evil chortle. The two girls looked at me like I was crazy. Me? Crazy? They're the crazy ones, I mean really, witches? "Do you want me to get rid of that hangover or not?" She sounded impatient. "Yes, yes, I do," I giggled silently to my self. Let's see were this goes. "Contra-mairia," she pointed a wooden stick at my head. As soon as the words exited her mouth, the moment they fell off her tongue, I felt a warming sensation throughout my head coming from her stick. Within five seconds, my hangover was gone. I was completely speechless. 'This isn't real. It's a dream with feelings,' my thoughts were soaring. Flying all over my head, looking for all available answers. She was a witch. This is some kind of miracle. She's some kind of priestess in some dark magic cult. I'm crazy. She's crazy. This is a dream. "I've never seen you before, what house are you in?" it was the brown haired girl again. "Wha-? House?" I was utterly unaware of what was going on. "What's your name?" It was the raven haired 'witch' asked. That I could answer, "Tori." "Nice to meet you, I'm Kerri," the raven-haired young 'witch' held out her hand. In instinct I took it, and shook it with a firm grasp. "I'm Chloe," the brown haired girl smiled at me, "would you like something to eat?" Out of her robes she pulled out some candy and some type of cake looking food item. None of them looked faimilar, save one thing, Jelly Bellys. "Take what you'd like," Chloe waved her hand over the candy. Being the only think I recognized, I took the Jelly Bellys. My favorite had always been the Watermelon, so I picked that out of the bunch and popped it into my mouth. I chewed down and the taste of the Jelly Belly filled my mouth. I immeaditaly spat it out. It tasted terrible! "What is this?" I near shouted, holding the chewed Jelly Belly in my hand. "Buger," Chloe giggled, "they're Bertie Botts." I looked more closely at the bean I'd just spat into my hand, "Where am I?" 


End file.
